Happy Valentine's Day, Professor Snape
by The Muses
Summary: A short Valentine ficlet. With a sprinkling of S/Hand with just the smallest bit of Charlie Brown.


Happy Valentine's Day, Professor Snape  
  
By: The Duck  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! They belong to the goddess J.K. They will be placed back in her possession in more or less the same condition I borrowed them in!  
  
A/N: Ok, this is an utterly pointless. Valentine's Special With some Severus/Hermione. This fic is the by-product of having way too much time on my hands and it reads a bit like a Charlie Brown special! Please enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
Professor Severus Snape stood in his empty cold potions classroom. As he realized not for the first time how much he absolutely hated Valentine's Day. He had just finished his last class before lunch, the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. And as if that class wasn't bad enough as on a regular day, but today it was sheer torture. Severus knew from many years of potion making that certain ingredients don't mix. And teenagers plus valentine's plus hormones definitely equaled disaster in his professional opinion. He turned and walked to his desk his limbs hanging limply from exhaustion.  
  
"Good Grief." He said in a bored tone as he sunk into the hard wooden chair, which was a lot less than comfortable. His fingers made their way swiftly to his temples to try to fight the headache he knew was on its way. He leaned back and thought about some of his own experiences with the dreadful holiday. Needless to say he soon drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
************  
  
Severus Snape, seventeen was making his way to the library it seemed to be the most logical place to retreat to on Valentine's day where the most typical site was a couple snogging in the middle of the hallway. And if that was holiday spirit he decided that he'd rather pass. That was one reason he was going to the library the other was that it was the only place he could be certain to find Lucy. Lucy had been one of his closer friends all through Hogwarts and she was a Slytherin to the very core, very ambitious so Slytherin in fact that she already had started her own little business within Hogwarts.  
  
Almost every day she could be seen in the library her little makeshift stand set up in the same corner in front of a small sign she would sit behind. He made his way over to her stand glancing briefly at the sign that read the doctor is in. She currently was doodling on a piece of parchment with red ink. "Hey Lucy." He said taking a seat in front of her. She pretended not to notice him continuing to doodle on her parchment. He sighed cleared his throat and pulled 5 small bronze Knuts from his robes dropping them into the can with a small clinking noise.  
  
Lucy looked up immediately putting away her ink and parchment. She cleared her thorax and leaned forward her elbows on her small rickety stand. "How may I help you, Sir?" She asked in a happy business like tone. Severus sunk into the leather armchair that had definitely seen better days, much like himself. He shrugged at her voice and completely fake chipper attitude. "Oh Lucy, drop that tone, it's mildly nauseating and completely false."  
  
She rolled her eyes dramatically at this statement. "Well, you're in a charming mood today. What's the matter Sevi dearest? Valentine's got you down?" She said in a sarcastic tone. He offered her a brief smile. "That tone my dear is music to my ears. Tell me dearest Lucy, Who gave you permission to call me Sevi?"  
  
"I did." She chirped merrily and he winced in mock horror as she broke out into a grin. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but I do believe you came here to talk about you not me." He relaxed a little into the worn leather of the armchair. "Yes, I did and I plan to get my moneys worth." He warned her in a half -joking half- serious tone. "Ok, let me guess. You're unsure of whether or not you should send a Valentine to "The girl with Red Hair" Am I right?"  
  
Severus knew that when she said The Girl with Red Hair she was referring to Severus' long term crush, Lily Evans. "Is it really all that obvious or are you doing your divination homework?" He said with a small laugh. She shook her head. "You know I hate Divination just as much as you do. And if you want my honest opinion I really think you should send her a Valentine. I mean how could it hurt?" He shrugged at this looking down at his hands, which rested on his lap. "I mean I haven't the slightest chance with the girl with Red Hair. I would be fooling myself." She sighed with exasperation. "She has a name you know why don't you use it?"  
  
"Because in my opinion angels have no names only beautiful faces " She offered a sweet smile and raised his chin level with her own. "You've got to have some hope, Severus. Now, get outta my sight, here take some parchment with you, and scribble down some of those pretty words and you'll have yourself a valentine." She said handing him a blank sheet of paper and returning to her doodles. Clearly telling him that the conversation was over. He turned on heel and left her then, but he could have sworn her heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Good Grief".  
  
**********  
  
Professor Snape was roused from sleep by a persistent knocking at his classroom door. He stood up and realized that he should never fall asleep in that chair again, as his back was stiff and sore from holding the awkward position for such a long amount of time. He walked over to the door swearing on his mother's grave that if it was a student asking for a Love Potion he would surely snap and turn them into a frog.  
  
The old wooden door creaked slightly when he opened it and he made a mental note to provide it with some oil at the earliest opportunity. His anger at being interrupted soon turned to shock when he found Miss Hermione Granger standing in the hallway clutching at a scroll. He moved aside and invited her in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on such a horrid day." He snarled his voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
She handed him the scroll. "I just wanted to give this to you, sir. It's the assignment I didn't hand in when I was absent yesterday." He nodded curtly and went to sit, tossing the scroll on the large pile of essays he had yet to grade. He sat in the chair and looked up and was shocked to find her still standing there. "What are you waiting for girl? I would hardly think you would *like* to spend time with me on Valentine's Day." She simply smiled a bit of a sad smile and strode up to him she put her hands on the desk at look at him for a moment. "Happy Valentine's Day, Professor Snape." She said shortly and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. And without another word she turned on heel and left.  
  
"Well, perhaps Valentine's isn't so bad after all." He said having a small laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He then shook his head remembering Valentine's day past. "Then again, maybe not." He muttered into the darkness empty dungeon classroom.  
  
FINI  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that was dumb. But, I thought it was a rather good way to spend my free time. Hope you at least got some amusement out of the whole thing. Please leave a review, as that is what keeps me alive!  
  
I would also like to say a Thank You to ThePotionMastersMistress for making me Sevi's Duck!! *Wink* *Wink* 


End file.
